


Nejsladší setkání

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birthday Fluff, Chocolate, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Parentlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: Asi před půl rokem zde byla výzva napsat pohádku s johnlockem. Hned jsem dostala nápad a pustila se do psaní. Jenže pak bohužel došla inspirace a dlouho jsem příběh ani neotevřela. Před nedávnem jsem se k němu vrátila takhle to dopadlo. Není to úplně pohádka, ale spíš takový příběh s lehkými motivy z jedné pohádky. Snad se bude i tak líbit.





	Nejsladší setkání

**_6\. ledna 2021_**

John se protáhl a zívnul. Takhle skvěle se za poslední dva roky snad ani jednou nevyspal, ale během posledních dní se to stalo docela pravidlem. Usmál se. Automaticky natáhl ruku na druhou stranu postele, ale ta byla prázdna, i když ještě úplně nevystydla. Zaposlouchal se, ale všude bylo ticho. John se rozhodl, že ještě zůstane chvíli v posteli, čeká je přece perfektní,ale náročný den. Poslední půl rok mu obrátil život vzhůru nohama. 

**_Před 6 měsíci_**

Na obloze se honily šedé mraky a na zem padalo nekonečné množství vody. Johnu Watsonovi to ale právě bylo úplně jedno. Seděl na té lavičce už asi deset minut a vodu nevnímal. Jediné, co mu běželo hlavou, bylo to, co si počne se svou budoucností. Upřeně zíral na náhrobek s čerstvou květinou před sebou. 

**MARY MORSTAN WATSON**

**23\. březen 1978 – 10. červenec 2018**

Po propuštění z armády byl jeho život v troskách. Sice si pořídil malou lékařskou praxi, ale kromě práce a svého jednopokojového bytu neměl nic. Žádné koníčky, přátele. Pak k němu nastoupila Mary jako sestřička. Občas se na sebe usmáli, ale John se nikdy k ničemu neodhodlal. Jednou ho ale pozvala na čaj ona. Nezůstalo u jednoho čaje a do roka byla svatba. V práci se jim dařilo, takže si mohli pořídit i malý domek na předměstí, protože jejich rodinka se měla brzy rozrůst o dalšího člena. Nějakou dobu po narození Rosie se ale všechno změnilo k horšímu. Mary začala být často nemocná a verdikt lékařů byl neúprosný. Snažili se strávit ten poslední rok, který jim zbýval, cestováním a poznáváním různých míst. Ke konci už ale byla Mary hrozně slabá. Zemřela jednoho stejně deštivého dne, přesně před 2 roky. A teď tu John sedí na hřbitově a nemůže se hnout. Po Maryině smrti to bylo strašné, sám přemýšlel o ukončení svého života, ale nemohl ze své dcery udělat sirotka. Tak se snažil jít dál. Domek museli prodat a odstěhovat se do pronájmu k jedné starší dámě v centru města. Doporučila mu ji jedna jeho pacientka, paní Turnerová. Paní Hudsonová měla pochopení pro jeho dost často nevrlou náladu, malé dítě i někdy opožděné splátky nájmu. Dokonce si i oblíbila Rosie a občas ji Johnovi pohlídala. Rosie ji nedávno začala oslovovat „babi“. Jeho dcera\ byla naštěstí velmi hodné a inteligentní dítě, takže péči o ni celkem zvládal. Jenže čím dál víc si uvědomoval, že ji chybí druhý rodič. John neměl strach, že by si nemohla s nikým promluvit o dívčích věcech, to ne. Vždyť tu byla Harry a její žena Clara. Spíš Rosie potřebuje někoho s kým se může vyblbnout. Na tohle John nikdy až tak úplně nebyl, to spíše Mary. Při vzpomínce na ni vstal, pohladil náhrobek a spěchal domů. Dnes měl domluvené pivo s Gregem, ale chtěl ještě stihnout svou dcerku, než si ji Harry a Clara odvezou. John většinou trávil večery doma, ale svého takřka jediného přítele nemohl odmítnout. On má aspoň Rosie,ale Greg je sám. Žena ho před rokem opustila s mladším, děti nikdy neměli. Jakmile John otevřel dveře od bytu, jeho andílek mu skočil do náruče, div, že se John neporoučel k zemi, a začala ze sebe chrlit:

‚Tati, tati, víš co se děje? V televizi byla reklama o tom, že do čokolád Holmes schovali 5 zlatých kupónů, a kdo ho najde, ten si bude moct jít prohlédnout celou továrnu. Že mi ji koupíš, viď?“  
„Možná. Byla jsi celý den hodná?“  
„Byla. Ve školce jsme vyráběli zvířátka a teď jsem pomáhala péct babičce sušenky. Ochutnej.“  
Sušenkám od paní Hudsonové John nikdy nedokázal odolat. Byly vynikající.  
„Běž si sbalit, zlatíčko. Za chvilku tu bude teta Harry. Ať na tebe nemusí moc dlouho čekat.“  
„A koupíš tu čokoládu?“  
„Uvidíme.“

Když si jeho sestra odvezla Rosie, začal se John chystat ven. Harry si opět neodpustila poznámku, jestli jde konečně na nějaké to rande, ale tyhle zmínky ho spíše rozčilovaly. Nevěděl, jestli to je tím, že je to pořád brzy po Maryině smrti, nebo tím, že ještě nepotkal nikoho, kdo by za to stál. Nejspíš kombinace obojího. Greg už na něj čekal i s objednaným pivem.  
„Tak co nového?“  
„Rosie si chce jít prohlédnout Holmesovu továrnu na čokoládu. Ne, že bychom zrovna my byli ti, co ten kupón najdou, ale tu čokoládu ji koupit musím.“  
„Tvoje dcera je úžasná, ale teď jsem zrovna nemyslel ji. Co ta nová doktorka?“  
„Gregu!“  
„No co, mám jen starost o svého kamaráda. Tak co je s ní špatně?“  
„Asi nic. Ale já se prostě na randění necítím.“  
„To říkáš pořád. Rosie by ale jistě druhého rodiče ocenila.“  
„Že mi děláš přednášku zrovna ty.“  
„Promiň, tak jsem to nemyslel.“  
„To je v pořádku. Věřím, že oba někoho brzy najdeme.“  
John si už tak jistý nebyl, ale nechtěl kazit náladu při jinak příjemném večeru.

Když si druhý den po práci jel pro Rosie, zastavil se po cestě koupit ji tu tolik vychvalovanou čokoládu. John musel uznat, že ta Holmesova hořká má vážně něco do sebe. O rodině majitelů továrny se toho ve městě namluvilo spousta. Staří Holmesovi vedli podnik skvěle, ale když odešli na odpočinek, přenechali továrnu svému staršímu synovi. Ten se ale dal na dráhu starosty a nakonec to prý dotáhl až do britské vlády. Továrna byla dlouho zavřená, po studiích se jí ujal mladší z Holmesů. O něm se šuškalo, že je velký podivín. Mezi lidi vychází jen opravdu, když musí. Skoro na všech jednáních ho zastupuje jeho asistentka. John je párkrát spolu zahlédl v místních zprávách. On byl celkem fešák, vysoký a tmavovlasý, vypadal dost sebevědomě a nepřístupně. Jeho asistentka byla menší, taky tmavovláska, ale na rozdíl od svého šéfa se zdála být sympatická.

„Tati, tati, tety mně koupily Holmesovu čokoládu,“  
Johnovi bylo trochu líto, že nebyl první.  
„A co kupon? Našla jsi?“  
„Nebyl tam.“ řekla smutně Rosie.  
„Jestli jsi byla hodná, tak pro tebe něco mám.“  
Harry se začala smát a přikývla. John vytáhl z kapsy další čokoládu a jeho dceři se rozzářila očka.  
„Pouze rozdělat, jíst další čokoládu nebudeš.“  
Rosie opatrně rozlepila obal, vytáhla čokoládovou tyčinku a obrátila obal vzhůru nohama, ale kupon opět nikde. Začala natahovat.  
„Přece nebudeš brečet kvůli nějaké návštěvě továrny. Pojď, jedeme domů.“  
„To ale není obyčejná továrna, tati. Vždyť je na čokoládu!“  
Během několika dalších dní, se začaly v novinách objevovat zprávy o dětech, které nalezly kupón. Rosie byla čím dál smutnější, jelikož už zbýval jen poslední. Paní Hudsonové se jí zželelo a koupila ještě jednu sladkost. Tentokrát ale, světe div se, kupon našli. Rosie byla štěstím bez sebe, John už takovým nadšením neoplýval.  
„Neboj tati, však tam budou i ostatní rodiče.“ nenechala si zkazit náladu. 

Nadešel den D. Rosie ani nemohla dospat. Když dorazili před bránu továrny, již tam postávalo několik dětí s rodiči. Po chvíli čekání byli všichni vpuštěni dovnitř. Přišla je uvítat mladá tmavovláska, ve které John poznal asistentku pana Holmese.  
„Ahoj, jmenuji se Molly Hooperová a budu vás tu s panem Holmesem provádět. Snad dorazí brzy. Tak co děti, těšíte se?“  
Všichni jednohlasně zakřičeli ANO!! Hned si našly společnou zábavu a honily se v okolí továrny. John se mezitím rozhlížel okolo. Celá budova už vypadala hodně staře, určitě by potřebovala pořádně opravit.  
„Stává se často, že se pan Holmes opozdí?“  
„Někdy ano. Často dokonce nepřijde vůbec. Ale nebojte, už ho tamhle vidím přicházet.“  
Všichni se jako na povel otočili tím směrem, kam koukala Molly. Po cestě přicházel mladý vysoký muž. John si ihned všiml jeho výrazných lícních kostí.  
„Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes a jsem, ehm, majitel této továrny. Vítejte.“  
Majitel továrny se rozpovídal o historii a mluvil opravdu hodně dlouho. John se ale nemohl soustředit na obsah slov. Spíše nemohl odtrhnout oči od těch skvěle vykrojených rtů a nádherných očí. Ze zamyšlení ho vytrhla Rosie, která ho zatahala na rukáv.  
„Tati, nezdržuj, máme jít dovnitř.“  
John se tedy vydal s celou skupinou ke vstupu do továrny.  
Došli až do místnosti, ve které uprostřed tekla čokoláda jako řeka. Tomu samozřejmě žádné z dítek nemohlo odolat a rozběhly se k ní.  
„Klidně ochutnejte, ale opatrně, ať do ní nespadnete. Zkazila by se tím její chuť“ prohlásil odněkud z roku Holmes. John se ho snažil pohledem najít, když v tom se vedle něj ocitla Molly.  
„Myslím, že se známe, pane doktore. Občas k vám chodím se svou maminkou.“  
„Ano. Je to možné.“ snažil se být John zdvořilý.  
„Jak dlouho pro pana Holmese pracujete?“  
„Už to bude hodně dlouho. On někoho takového potřebuje. Není zrovna moc dobrý v jednání s lidmi, jestli mě dobře chápete. Není zlý, to vůbec. Jen je..jaksi trochu zvláštní.“  
To Johna zaujalo.“Jak to myslíte, zvláštní?“  
„Když byl ještě dítě, zemřela mu sestra. Utopila se ve studni. Hrozné.“ „Od té doby si Sherlock, tedy pan Holmes, nikoho nepouští k tělu. Nechce se citově k nikomu vázat. Samozřejmě má skvělý vztah se svými rodiči a má rád i svého bratra Mycrofta, i když to nikdy nepřizná. A to je tak všechno.“ „Samozřejmě, ještě tu jsem já.“ usmála se a podívala se směrem, kde tušila osobu, o které hovořili.  
„Takže vy spolu?“ „Promiňte, já nechtěl být tak vtíravý. Ale z toho, jak se na něj usmíváte se mi zdálo, že vy dva..“  
„Ne, to ne. Musím přiznat, že byly doby, kdy jsem si na něj myslela. Ale on nikdy neprojevil ani náznak zájmu, tak jsem to vzdala a přenesla se přes to. Nakonec se z nás stali skvělí přátelé. A během té doby jsem zjistila, že pokud by měl Sherlock někdy o někoho v tomto ohledu zájem, určitě to nebude žena.“  
Johnovi začalo bít srdce o něco rychleji. Naštěstí Molly si ničeho nevšimla a zavolala na děti: „Tak ochutnávání už stačilo, aby se vám neudělalo špatně. Najděte si své rodiče a půjdeme dál.“  
Rosie přiběhla celá rozzářená s obličejem umazaným od čokolády.  
„Tati, měl bys ochutnat, je skvělá.“  
„Tak třeba pro nás pan Holmes ještě nějaké dobroty připravil. A už pojď.“

„Tady se vyrábí oříškový krém“ pronesl Holmes v další místnosti.  
„Pan Holmes je úplně sám, tati.“  
„Jak tohle, prosím tě víš a proč mi to říkáš?“  
„No, když jsem ochutnávala tu čokoládu, tak ke mně přišel a ptal se mě, jestli tu jsem s rodiči. A já říkala, že s tebou, že maminka umřela. A zeptala jsem se ho, jestli má taky maminku a tatínka. A on říkal, že ano, že bydlí daleko, takže tu je sám. Bydlí tady v továrně a chodí sem za ním jen Molly.“  
Mezitím vyprávěla Molly dětem něco o oříšcích a ukazovala jim video s veverkou.  
„Běž se taky kouknout!“ popohnal John Rosie.  
Najednou se vedle něj ozval ten hlas. John se celý zachvěl.  
„Vaše dcera je na dítě velmi inteligentní. Většina z nich je vzteklá a hloupá.“  
John přemýšlel, že by tomuhle měl nějak oponovat, ale zrovna v tu chvíli jaksi oněměl.  
„Slyšel jsem, že vaše žena zemřela?“  
„Ano, před 2 lety.“  
„Jak si vede vaše továrna?“ snažil John změnit nepříjemné téma.  
„Není to moc dobré. Já se v tomhle obchodu vůbec nevyznám Měl to řídit Mycroft, ale on si našel mnohem zábavnější zaměstnání a na mě to tu všechno spadlo. Molly je sice úžasná, ale nemůže to zvládat. Navíc před měsícem s námi ukončil smlouvu důležitý investor. Budu to tady asi muset úplně zavřít.“  
„To mě mrzí. Vaše čokoláda je skvělá.“  
Sherlock se usmál.  
„Mimochodem, já jsem John. John Watson“  
„Sherlock Holmes, těší mě.“ „Afganistán nebo Irák?“  
„Cože? Jak..jak jste to poznal?“  
„Mám, dá se říci takové pozorovací schopnosti. Těžko se to vysvětluje. Divil byste se, kolik se toho dá vydedukovat z oblečení, postoje a účesu. Takže Afganistán nebo Irák?“  
„Afganistán“ odpověděl John. „To je úžasné, vážně úžasné.“  
„To většina lidí neříká.“  
„A co většiná říká?“  
„Odprejskni!“  
John se začal nahlas smát, ale rychle si uvědomil, že je místnost plná dalších lidí.  
Sherlock se jen usmál:  
„Ještě vím, že jste doktor.“  
„A na to jste přišel podle mé košile nebo nehtů?“  
„Řekla mi to vaše dcera.“ mrknul na Johna Sherlock a odešel něco říci Molly.

John pomyslel na to, že ho tenhle muž celkem dost přitahuje. Nebylo by to vlastně poprvé. Už jednou přítele měl, nestyděl se za to. Ostatně v jeho rodině se o homosexualitě či bisexualitě vedly vždy dlouhé diskuze. Měl to štěstí, že rodiče si tím nejprve prošli u Harry, takže když si on domů přivedl chlapce, už je to nijak nepřekvapilo.  
Jak tak procházeli továrnou, nemohl se ubránit tomu, že na Sherlocka při jeho vyprávěních doslova zíral. Ten muž nebyl okouzlující jen vzhledem, ale Johnovi přišlo, že za tu chvíli, co spolu hovořili, poznal spřízněnou duši. Párkrát si dokonce všiml, že i Sherlock si ho sem tam prohlíží. Měl pocit, že vždy při tom zrudne až za ušima. Snad si toho nevšiml někdo z ostatních rodičů. Občas ho z jeho stavu vytrhla Rosie, která nadšeně přiběhla s novými poznatky z továrny.  
„Tati, řekla jsem Sherlockovi, že může bydlet u nás!“  
„Cože?“  
„Molly říkala, že bude muset továrnu prodat a on tu bydlí a tak nebude mít kam jít. Tak jsem mu řekla, že může bydlet u nás. Babička tam má přece ještě jednu ložnici. Určitě by jí to nevadilo. A se Sherlockem je legrace.“  
John byl naprosto vyvedený z míry. Ne, že by se mu nelíbila představa, mít ve své blízkosti tohle zajímavé stvoření, ale takhle to přece nejde. Vždyť se znají asi hodinu.  
„A co ti na to on řekl?“  
„Že by se ti to určitě nelíbilo. Ale já jsem mu řekla, že tě přemluvím.“  
„Zlatíčko, my pana Holmese pořádně neznáme, on nás taky nezná. Nevím, co tě to vůbec napadlo.“  
„Ale tati!!!“  
„Už jsem řekl!“  
Prohlídka zanedlouho končila. Děti odcházely nacpané čokoládou a naprosto spokojené.  
Jen Rosie Watsonová vypadala mrzutě. Než odešli domů, odběhla ještě za Sherlockem. John netušil, kde se to v ní vzalo. Jeho dcera se nikdy s cizími lidmi nebavila.  
„Vypadá to, že si padli do oka.“ smála se přicházející Molly. „Což je zvláštní. Sherlock vždycky říká, že děti jsou otravná stvoření.“  
„Co já bych za to dala, jedno takové mít.“ Posteskla si.  
„Nebojte se Molly, určitě jednou mít budete.“  
„Tak Rosie, už musíme jít. Přestaň pana Holmese zdržovat!“  
Rosie ještě něco Sherlockovi pošeptala a rozběhla se k Johnovi. Když opouštěli bránu, nemohlo Johnovi uniknout, že ho Sherlock zdálky sleduje.  
Doma hned Rosie vysypala všechny svoje zážitky paní Hudsonové. Nezapomněla se zmínit o Sherlockovi a o tom, že nebude mít, kde bydlet.  
„Rosie, vždyť je to nesmysl. Holmesovi měli vždycky dost peněz. Pan Holmes si určitě může dovolit bydlet kdekoliv.“  
„Ale bydlel by úplně sám.“  
„On je rád sám.“  
„Není.“  
John si povzdechl.  
„Pokud jde o mě, já s tím problém nemám.“  
Ani paní Hudsonová nevypadá, že by to chtěla Johnovi ulehčit.  
„Tak vidíš tati, babičce by to nevadilo.“  
„Mladá dámo, o tomhle už nebudeme diskutovat. Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas jít do postele!“  
„Ale tati…“  
„Už jsem řekl. Dneska už toho bylo na tebe moc. Řekni paní Hudsonové dobrou noc a jdeme!“

Několik dalších dní se John dohadoval se svou dcerou, jestli u nich může Sherlock bydlet nebo ne. Rosie dokázala být hodně paličatá. Po kom to asi má, divil se.  
Jednoho odpoledne John zrovna poslouchal místní rádio a Rosie si prohlížela knížky se zvířátky, když z rádia zaslechli zprávu o tom, že se továrna na čokoládu v jejich městě zavírá. Bohužel nedostatek financí. Pan Holmes se stěhuje neznámo kam.  
„Vidíš a teď bude sám.“ podívala se na Johna trochu vyčítavě Rosie.  
„Má Molly a rodiče.“  
„Jeho rodiče jsou daleko a Molly s ním přece nebude bydlet.“  
Následující den to Johnovi přece jen nedalo a šel se po práci podívat k továrně. Netušil, co od toho vlastně očekává. Brána byla zavřená. Vypadalo, že tam opravdu nikdo není. Až si všiml světla v jednom okně. Možná to je Sherlock, pomyslel si. Sice nechápal, co ho to najednou popadlo, ale rozhodl se jít dovnitř. Ke svému mírnému zklamání objevil v kanceláři pouze Molly. Usmála se na něj.  
„Slyšel jsem v rádiu, že jste zavřeli, tak jsem se přišel přesvědčit.“  
„Nezajdeme na skleničku?“ vyhrkla na Johna trochu nečekaně Molly.  
Ten se ale najednou cítil dost nepříjemně. Molly byla sice velice milá dívka, ale nebyla jeho typ a nechtěl ji nějak urazit. Ta ale jako by vycítila jeho myšlenky.  
„Nebojte, nechci vás sbalit. To bych nemohla Sherlockovi udělat. Jen si nemám moc s kým popovídat.“  
„Sherlockovi? Proč?“  
„Myslíte, že jsem si nevšimla, jak jste se na sebe během prohlídky koukali? Navíc potom o vás Sherlock často mluvil.“  
„Vážně?“  
„Jasně. Tak jdeme?“  
John tedy souhlasil s tím, že s Molly zajde do její oblíbené kavárny. On je spíše ten čajový typ, ale pro jednou. Tahle trochu zakřiknutá dívka se ale vůbec nezdá. Během hodinky toho Johnovi dokázala spoustu napovídat. O Sherlockovi, o továrně, o tom jak nemá štěstí na chlapy, a že si teď musí hledat novou práci.  
„Vlastně mě napadlo, že vzdálený příbuzný mého dobrého přítele je dost bohatý a vlastní továrnu na zázvorové sušenky. Možná by koupil i továrnu na čokoládu, co myslíš?“  
„To by bylo perfektní. Sherlock by si hodně oddechl. Říkal jsi, tvůj kamarád?“  
„Ano, on je vrchní inspektor u Scotland Yardu. Fajn chlap. Docela často o tomhle strýčkovi mluví. Jestli chceš, řeknu o tom Gregovi a dám mu tvoje číslo. Bude asi lepší, když se domluví s tebou, než s panem Holmesem.“  
„Děkuju Johne. To by bylo senzační.“

„Tak pan Holmes odjel k rodičům. Mluvil jsem s Molly.“ křičel hned pod schody na svou dceru John. Odpovědí mu byl pouze Rosiin smích. Z místnosti se ale ozývalo ještě něco dalšího. Housle? Kde se tu ksakru vzali housle a kdo na ně hraje? John vešel rázně do dveří. V křesle seděla usmívající se paní Hudsonová a kolem ní tančila Rosie. A u okna stál Sherlock Holmes a hrál na housle. Už už chtěl něco říct, ale paní Hudsonová ho zastavila.  
„Příšel asi před hodinou. Říkal, že se zná s Rosie a že jí něco slíbil.“  
John se tedy odevzdaně posadil do svého křesla. V tomhle domě nemá snad nad ničím kontrolu. Když Sherlock dohrál, uklonil se a odměnou mu byl nadšený potlesk Rosie a paní Hudsonové.  
„Zdravím, Johne. Chtěl bych se omluvit, že jsem vám takhle vlezl do domu. Ale během prohlídky jsem slíbil Rosie, že ji přinesu naši speciální čokoládu. Tady paní Hudsonová byla tak laskavá, pozvala mě dál a uvařila mi dokonce čaj. Mezi řečí jsem se zmínil, že hraju na housle, a ona mi pak přinesla tyhle. Tak jsme se dostali až sem.“  
„Myslel jsem, že jste odjel za rodiči. Mluvil jsem totiž s Molly.“  
„Ano. Ano. Byl jsem tam. Ale nedá se tam vydržet. Já potřebuju k životu rušnost Londýna.“  
„Takže už jste si zde pořídit byt?“  
„Našel jsem si něco na přespávání ano, i když toho moc nenaspím. Já jsem ale na lokalitu bytu strašně náročný, takže hledání asi potrvá delší dobu.¨  
„Tady by se ti nelíbilo?“ přerušila ho Rosie.  
„Bydlíte v krásném místě, to musím uznat. Ale už tu bydlíš ty s tatínkem, takže předpokládám, že budu muset hledat něco jiného.“  
Rosie probodla svého otce pohledem. John ale nereagoval a upřeně sledoval Sherlocka.  
„Ehm. Asi bych se měl rozloučit. Promiňte, že jsem vás vyrušil.“  
„Nashledanou, pane Holmesi.“  
„Pro vás Sherlock, Johne.“  
Rosie běžela Sherlocka vyprovodit až dolů ke dveřím. John pořád stál na stejném místě. Ten člověk ho fascinoval. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že ho přitahuje fyzicky, ale bylo na něm i něco dalšího. To, jak mluvil a jak se choval. Takhle už se John dlouho necítil. Možná nikdy. Z myšlenek ho vytrhla až Rosie.  
„Sherlock tě pozdravuje.“  
„Cože? Ano, děkuju.“  
John nemohl dostat Sherlocka z hlavy. Dokonce se ho snažil i najít, ale samozřejmě marně. Jak byste taky našli nějakého člověka v Londýně? Ani Molly nevěděla, kde přesně to bydlí. Když na někoho ale dlouho myslíte, tak se nakonec objeví sám, jak se to stalo i v tomto případě. Jednoho víkendové odpoledne se Sherlock zjevil na Baker Street.  
„Přišel jsem poděkovat, Johne. Nejsem si jistý, co se lidem nosí jako výraz díků, tak jsem donesl tuhle láhev vína. Snad bude dobré, nebo ho klidně vylijte.“ zatvářil se Sherlock poněkud nejistě.  
„Kde je vůbec Rosie?“  
„Na víkend u mé sestry a její ženy. Za co mi to vlastně děkujete?“  
„Ten váš přítel, Gavin, mluvil s Molly, a jeho strýc chce koupit moji továrnu.“  
„Greg. Vážně? No to je baječný. Na to se napijeme! Aspoň ochutnáme, co jste mi to přinesl.“  
„Nechcete si ho radši vypít s nějakou dámou?“  
„Žádná dáma, s kterou bych ho mohl pít momentálně není.“  
Sherlock vypadal, jakoby si trochu oddechl. Johnově pozornosti to neuniklo.  
„Takže?“  
„Dobrá, tak to zkusíme.¨  
Nakonec strávili celkem příjemný večer a dohodli se, že se sejdou znovu, tentokrát i s Rosie. Sherlock vážně vypadal, že mu Johnova dcera přirostla k srdci. Z jednoho setkání byly dvě, pak čtyři, pět. Nakonec se Sherlock k Watsonovým přece jen nastěhoval. Rosie byla z vývoje události v sedmém nebi. Žili spolu ale pouze jako kamarádi. John tajně doufal v něco víc, ale nebyl si jistý, co chce Sherlock, tak to radši nechal být. I jeho sestra si z něj dělala legraci, jestli už dostal Sherlocka do postele.  
„Co si o mně myslíš?“ křičel do telefonu John.  
„Jen se nedělej, bratříčku. Viděla jsem, jak se na něj koukáš. Kdybych byla na chlapy, tak ho sbalím hned. Takovýho chlapa ti budou všichni závidět. Věř mi. A Rosie ho zbožňuje.A on ji taky. Nenech si ho proklouznout.“  
John samozřejmě věděl, že má Harry pravdu. Jen se stále nedokázal odhodlat k činu.  
Až jednoho večera se to stalo. Když uložili společně Rosie a sešli dolů do obývacího pokoje. Sherlock stál u okna a hleděl ven na ulici. John už to déle nemohl vydržet. Přistoupil zezadu k Sherlockovi a objal ho. Ten na chvíli strnul a pak se uvolnil. Otočil se směrem k Johnovi a usmíval se. V tom ho John políbil a Sherlock polibek opětoval.  
„Tohle jsem chtěl udělat už dávno.“  
„Opravdu? Já jsem netušil, že tohle někdy vůbec chci. Ale teď vím, že to chci do konce svého života.“  
Noc strávili v objetí na gauči, kde je ráno našla Rosie. Šťastnější dítko na světě byste v tu chvíli asi nenašli.

 ** _6\. ledna 2021_**  
John se vrátil ze svých myšlenek zpátky do reality. Jak člověku může změnit život jeden zlatý kupón v čokoládě. V tom zaslechl šramot za dveřmi.  
„Sherlocku, jsi to ty?“  
Dveře se otevřely a v nich stála malá Rosie Watsonová a skočila tátovi do postele.  
„Zlatíčko, nevíš, kde je Sherlock?“  
„Šel ven. Říkal, že si musí ještě něco zařídit, že se nemáš bát, že bude zpátky včas.“  
„To se právě trochu bojím. No nic, pojď jdeme vstávat, musíme taky několik věcí zařídit.“

____

Dvě hodiny pryč. Tři hodiny pryč a Sherlock stále nikde. John začínal mít obavy. V tom dole klaply dveře. Ovšem místo Sherlocka se ve dveřích objevili Molly s Gregem. Dali to dohromady asi měsíc po jejich prvním setkání.  
„Kde je Sherlock?“ ptá se Molly.  
„Znáš ho. Někde běhá. Snad už brzy dorazí.“  
„Tak ať už je tady. Ten dort vypadá báječně.“ ozval se Greg.  
„Neboj Grahame, už jsem tu. A navíc jste s tím dortem nemuseli čekat.“ zničehonic se ve dveřích objevil Sherlock. Všechny čtyři přelétl očima a pronesl: „Hlavně mi nezačněte zpívat Happy Birthday.“  
„Mimochodem Molly, gratuluju. Gavin se očividně činil.“  
Molly se začervenala. John nechápal.  
„K čemu Molly gratuluješ. Přece nemá narozeniny. A strejda se jmenuje Greg!“ ozvala se Rosie.  
„Molly bude mít miminko. Je to jasně vidět.“ odpověděl Sherlock.  
Molly se podívala na svoje bříško.  
„No tak moc to snad ještě vidět není. Doufám, že jsi na to přišel nějakou to svou dedukcí. Děkuju za přání, ale dnes jsme tu kvůli tobě. Všechno nejlepší. Tady máš od nás dárek.“ a podala mu kus papíru. Kupní smlouva.  
„Takže vše je zařízeno?“  
„Ano stačí tvůj podpis. Strejda byl z tvé továrny nadšený.“  
„A abys neřekl, že jsme ti dali k narozeninám jen tohle. Tady máš ještě jeden dárek.“ Podávala mu Molly velkou krabici.  
„Zázvorové sušenky, tak to je vynikající.“  
„Tohle jsem ti k narozeninám namalovala já.“ smála se Rosie a ukazovala mu papír s kresbou.  
„To jsem já, ty a táta.“  
Sherlock jen ztěžka zadržoval slzy.  
„Je to krásné, Rosie. Děkuju.“  
„Dort je od paní Hudsonové. Moc ji mrzí, že tu nemůže být. Říkala, že to oslavíme ještě jednou, až se vrátí. A tohle je ode mě, lásko.“  
ŽIVOT A CHOV VČEL  
Sherlock se na Johna podíval a políbil ho.  
„Ty vždycky víš, jak mě potěšit.“  
„Ještě mám pro tebe jeden dárek, ale to až budeme sami.“  
Oslava proběhla skvěle. Greg s Molly už odešli, pro Rosie přijely Harry s Clarou. Aby měli chlapci večer sami pro sebe, jak s potutelným úsměvem oznamovala Harry, když přála Sherlockovi k narozeninám.  
Nakonec zůstali jen sami dva.  
„Neříkal jsi ještě něco o nějakém dárku?“  
„Ty jsi ale nedočkavec. Nejdřív mně řekni, kde jsi byl vlastně celé dopoledne?“  
„Málem bych zapomněl. Taky mám pro tebe dárek. Počkej.“  
„Dárek? Narozeniny máš přece ty.“  
„A to ti nemůžu dát dárek jen tak?“ vrací se Sherlock s malou krabičkou v ruce.  
„Sherlocku…?“  
Sherlock si klekl před Johna.  
„Nikdy bych nevěřil, že se tohle v mém životě někdy stane, dokud jsem nepotkal tebe. Johne Watsone, uděláte mi to potěšení a stanete se mým manželem?“  
„Ano. Samozřejmě že ano!!“ nemohl John skoro dojetím mluvit.  
Sherlock mu navlékl prsten.  
„Miluju tě.“  
„Taky tě miluju, Johne. A teď už bych si konečně rád vybral ten svůj dárek.“  
„Může být. Dnes nás navštíví kapitán Watson. Budete za 5 minut v ložnici. Rozuměl jste, vojáku?“  
„Ano, pane!“  
John s lišáckým mrknutím odkráčel. Byl šťastný jako nikdy. Ale teď není čas na žádný přehnaný sentiment, musí si obléknout svou starou uniformu a připravit na roli kapítána Watsona. Moc dobře věděl, že tohle bude pro Sherlocka ten nejoblíbenější dárek. 

A jak to bylo dál? Pokračování už není pohádka. Pohádky pro dospělé až zase jindy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jako vždy komentáře a kudos jsou vítany:-)


End file.
